EVEN PRESIDENT BUSH DOES NOT GET IT!
by Jaxhawk FATUOUS, NINCOMPOOPS, DOLTS AND SNOOKS Even President Bush recently stood on the steps of a Muslim Mosque with his shoes reverently removed and proclaimed to the world:" Islam's a religion of Peace." Secretary of State Rice has proclaimed the same idiocy on numerous of her public utterances. With those leftist in America who hate religion as much as Islamists, supporting the cause of Islamist radicals, with their cry to end the war in Iraq. It would appear to this blogger that the liberals believe that their support of use of the Koran and prayer rugs in prison, and the use of veils for Muslim women will further their cause to eradicate any religious symbolism in America as they have done to the public observance of the religious holidays of Christmas and Chanukah. These same liberals are constantly stirring up antagonism between men and women, whites versus non-whites, rich vs. poor and morality with if it feels good--do it! In reality their are letting their hatred for an America with it's laws and morals based upon Religious beliefs cloud their vision of what will happen to people like them if the radical Muslims eventually triumph. They will have to "fake" joining the Muslim faith or pay the "jizya"(head tax), leave the country or be killed like the rest of us who would rather be dead than renounce the one and only God! Probably the most ridiculous story to appear on the Internet appeared today in the Seattle times web edition by reporter Janet Tu. She describes a situation in the Episcopalian Church of Saint Mark in Seattle, Washington. The story is about the Reverend Ann Holmes, who has declared that after being a minister for the past 20 years she decided 15 months ago, that she was both episcopal and Muslim! It is patently absurd, of course, to be both a Muslim and an Episcopalian, even for the gruel thin creed that is Episcopalian ism. Not because being Episcopalian is so incompatible with Islam, but because Islam is entirely intolerant of any other religion and is, therefore, entirely incompatible with Episcopalians. Islam sanctions lying to outsiders, oppressively taxing them for their beliefs, and, in some instances, the outright murder of those outside Mohammedan faiths, so to imagine that Islam would welcome a person professing two religions as if it were merely like taking a half-hearted citizenship in two different countries is a fool's assumption. This confused Muslin-Episcopalian is deluding herself to imagine she can mix and match her religions like one might accessorize a summer dress -- especially when one of those religions is Islam. But then nothing should surprise us about a religion that was founded by King Henry VIII in the 6th century when Pope Clement VII failed to grant the King an annulment from his Catholic wife so he could marry Ann Boleyn. Or the Church who voted in 1994 to let females become priests and in 2005 voted to allow them to be bishops and just for goo measure allowed openly practicing homosexuals and lesbians to become priests.This in the name of tolerance and multiculturalism, but is in actuality License! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 16, 2007 Category: ISLAM MUSLIM PEACE JIZYA Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.